Only For You
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Tragedi cinta... semua bisa dilakukan demi cinta... WARNING Yaoi contents. Character Death. Rating M karena... aku mau. SasuNaru.


**Only For You**

Disclaimer: Semua karakter di Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi.

Pairing : **SasuNaru** (as always)

Warning: Ooc,** a bit** **Lemon**, **Yaoi**. Gak suka jangan baca. Simpel kan?

A/N: Fanfic Angst pertama… ada lemon pula! Dasar piktor… huhu, karna cerita ini terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku terus jadi aku post aja. Biar deh ga ada yang baca karna ratingnya M dan yaoi yang penting gak terngiang-ngiang lagi! Ada sedikit ItaNaru, NejiGaa dan NaruTen.

Umur masing-masing tokoh :

Naruto & Sasuke --- 17 tahun

Itachi --- 22 tahun

Neji & Gaara --- 18 tahun

TenTen --- 19 tahun

**OoooooooooooooooooO **artinya Pergantian waktu.

//….// artinya flashback

**Bold & Underline **artinya sudut pandang

_**Bold & Italics **_artinya lirik lagu

**Sudut Pandang Sasuke**

"Sasuke-kun! Pulang bareng yuk?"

Lagi-lagi cewek berambut pink ini mengusikku. Padahal sudah kutegaskan berkali-kali bahwa aku tak menyukainya!

"Sakura, sudah kubilang kan kalau aku sudah punya pacar?"

"Bohong! Buktinya pacarmu ga pernah datang ke sekolah ini untuk jemput kek, atau ketemu gitu! Pacar apaan tuh!" Jawabnya agak sebal. Huh, tahu apa dia?

Sebenarnya, kata-kataku tadi memang bohong. Aku belum punya pacar. Aku punya seseorang yang kusukai, tapi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena orang yang kusukai menyukai kakakku.

Padahal aku sudah mencintai orang itu sejak kecil. Tapi apa boleh buat, kakak memang musuh yang tidak bisa dilawan. Dia bisa segalanya, punya segalanya. Aku takkan pernah bisa mengalahkannya.

Aku jalan terus, tak menghiraukan Sakura. Dia masih saja bicara tanpa henti. Kenapa sih dia tak mau menyerah?

"Kalau benar kau punya pacar, siapa namanya?" Tanyanya lagi. Karena kesal, aku jawab saja ; walau asal-asalan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, anak SMA Harapan Konoha. Temanku sejak kecil. Puas?" Kataku kesal. Wajahnya kaget sekali mendengarnya.

"Um, Sasuke-kun? Kok cewek namanya…"

"Dia cowok."

"HAH?? Jadi kamu…?!"

"Sasuke!!!!! aku jemput kamu nih!!!" Tiba-tiba muncul suara riang dari pintu gerbang. Rambut pirang dan mata biru cerah terlihat dari kejauhan.

Naruto…? Untung dia baru datang! Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu aku ngaku-ngaku pacar dia!! Kulihat Sakura terbengong-bengong.

"Eh Sasuke, siapa cewek cantik ini? Pa-" Aku langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Pamali kalau aku gak ngenalin kamu ke dia! Namanya Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasku. Sakura, ini Uzumaki Naruto, te-temanku sejak kecil…" Sahutku cepat. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya sementara Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu mengulurkan tangannya juga.

"Salam kenal, Uzumaki-kun."

"Ah, gak usah formal gitu. Panggil aja Naruto!" Sahutnya sambil senyum. Lalu Naruto melihatku. Jantungku jadi berdebar-debar gak karuan.

"Maaf ya Sakura-Chan, tapi hari ini aku ada perlu banget nih sama Sasuke. kami tinggal ya? Maaf!" Ucapnya cepat sambil nunduk.

Sakura tersenyum sambil bilang, "Ah, gak apa-apa kok. Tapi besok kita ngobrol-ngobrol lagi ya?"

"Tentu!" Dengan itu, kamipun pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanyaku gugup. Aku memang gak bisa terlalu dekat dengannya atau mukaku bisa memerah. Kayak cewek aja sih!

"Eng… Cuma mau curhat kok… begini lho, sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun Itachi-san… jadi aku mau minta bantuan nih! Um… apa sih yang dia suka?" Katanya sambil tersipu. Melihatnya hatiku jadi sakit. Aku tahu kok… aku tak punya kesempatan untuk bersamanya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Gak tahu. Tanya aja sendiri sama orangnya."

"Sasukeeeeee!!!! Jangan jahat dong!! Aku kan malu nanyanya…! Lagian kamu kan adiknya, jadi gak masalah kan?" Pintanya sambil merangkul tanganku. Dengan dia menyentuhku saja, rasanya tubuhku bergetar. Debaran jantungku menjadi lebih cepat sampai-sampai sulit bernafas. Mungkin kedengarannya berlebihan, tapi inilah yang kurasakan.

Tapi ini bukan yang Naruto rasakan. Dia mungkin merasakan hal ini kalau berada di dekat kakak.

"..Hhh… dia suka warna merah."

"Aku juga tahu! Yang lebih spesifik dong!"

"Beliin aja kaos warna merah atau apa aja warna merah! Gampang kan! Yang kreatif dong, jangan cuma ngandelin info dariku doang!" Teriakku agak ketus. Wajahnya terlihat agak terluka, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Iya juga ya. Maaf ya Sasuke… makasih atas infonya." Diapun pergi sendiri. Sial… aku tak bermaksud melukainya seperti itu! Aku cuma…iri…

"Tunggu Naruto! Ma… maaf… aku cuma-"

"Gak apa-apa kok, biar kucari sendiri kadonya. Maaf ya menghabiskan waktumu… ja ne!" Lalu dia lari entah kemana. Brengsek… kenapa juga aku marah-marah tadi… padahal dia kan cuma nanya…

Akupun berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan hati penuh penyesalan.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

Kemarin, seharian Naruto gak datang ke rumah. Padahal biasanya dia rajin datang. Itachi sampai nanya kenapa dia gak datang. Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan?

"Pagi Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura lagi… padahal lagi Bete, dia malah datang!

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun… kamu bohong kan?"

Kenapa lagi nih anak? Bohong apaan?

"Apaan sih?"

"Sebenarnya Naruto bukan pacarmu kan?" Katanya lagi. Aku agak kaget dan tegang mendengarnya. Ketahuan deh…

"…"

"Kamu cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?"

JLEB! Pas banget. Instingnya tajam juga…

"Apa maumu?"

"Cuma nebak aja kok… bener ya?" Ucapnya lagi sambil senyum. Emangnya lucu kalau aku bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Bukan urusanmu…"

"Cerita sebenarnya gimana sih?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!" Teriakku marah. Apa-apaan sih cewek ini?!

Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi seolah-olah sudah mengetahui batapa aku ingin mengakhiri percakapan yang menyebalkan ini. Kamipun duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sebelum Sakura pergi ke tempat duduknya, dia berbisik.

"Nanti akan kutanyakan ke Naruto…"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang dia inginkan?

Sesaat setelah itu, guru kami masuk dan pelajaran yang membosankan pun dimulai.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

"Ting nong ning nong ning tong teng neng nong…" (anggap aja nada lagu fur elise).

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran sampai disini saja. Jangan lupa kerjakan Pr kalian." Kata pak guru sambil lalu. Aku membereskan meja dan bersiap untuk pulang. Saat berada di depan gerbang, aku melihat senyuman seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Hai Sasuke! gimana pelajaran hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan ceria. Kukira… kukira dia akan marah padaku seterusnya… aku bernafas lega dalam hati. Untung saja… aku tak ingin dibenci oleh orang yang kucintai. Akupun tersenyum sedikit.

"Biasa, boring."

"Dasar sok pinter!" Dia tertawa, lalu menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Selamat siang, Naruto."

"Siang, Sakura-Chan!" Mereka saling membalas senyum. Melihatnya, aku iri juga… sekaligus kesal.

"Naruto, kita ke taman berdua yuk? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat!" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Ternyata cewek itu benar-benar…!!

"Eh… boleh aja! Ayo! Hush, Sasuke gak boleh ikut!" Serunya sambil mengusirku. Dasar sialan!! Apa sih yang direcanakan cewek pink itu?

Merkapun berjalan ke taman berdua, meninggalkan diriku yang bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sakura dari Naruto.

**Sudut Pandang Sakura**

Kami berjalan berdua ke taman. Akupun menyelidiki Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke-kun suka darinya? Apa karena memang Sasuke-kun… Gay? Ah, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu! Aku kesini bersama Naruto bukan untuk itu!

Aku ingin berusaha membantu Sasuke-kun dalam meraih cintanya. Biarlah aku tak bisa memilikinya, yang penting Sasuke-kun bahagia… meski dia harus bersama cowok dan hatiku sakit karenanya…

Aku dan Narutopun bercakap-cakap, mulai dari tanggal lahir sampai alamat. Dia benar-benar anak yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Rasanya aku bisa bersahabat dengannya. Akupun bersiap untuk bertanya pokok dari permasalahan.

"Naruto… kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanyaku. Mukanya menjadi bersemu merah dan gelagapan. Lucu juga reaksinya…

"Eng…i-itu…"

"Ayooo, bilang aja! Aku gak akan ngasih tau siapa-siapa kok!"

"Tapi… kau pasti akan menganggapku aneh…" Ucapnya agak murung. Aku menepuk punggungnya dan terenyum.

"Enggak! Aku gak akan mengaggapmu aneh! Kita kan teman!" Mendengar kata-kataku itu, wajahnya kembali cerah dan masih tersipu.

"Ka-kalau kau bilang begitu… aku suka… sama kakaknya Sasuke…" Jawabnya malu-malu. Mataku terbelalak, kaget. Ya ampun…. Dia suka sama kakaknya Sasuke-kun?? Kasihan sekali Sasuke-kun!!! Dia melihat wajah kagetku lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Aneh kan…? Masa cowok suka sama cowok…" Katanya. Aku langsung geleng-geleng lalu tersenyum, mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Enggak aneh kok! Kalau sudah cinta, kenapa enggak? Aku cuma agak… kaget, kok. Itu aja! Beneran deh!" Jawabku. Dia mengernyitkan dahi sambil ketawa kecil.

"Oh ya? Makasih ya Sakura-Chan!"

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok… um, Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau Sasuke-kun mencintaimu?" Tanyaku dengan tegas. Inilah yang ingin kuucapkan dari tadi. Dia terlihat keheranan.

"Eh, Sakura-Chan? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Gak mungkin lah! Sasuke kan tahu kalau aku suka kakaknya… lagian dia kan-"

"Jawab sajalah." Tambahku. Melihat mukaku serius, diapun menjawabnya dengan serius juga.

"Aku tak tahu… aku harus memastikan dulu apa yang kurasa tentangnya, baru aku menjawab perasaannya dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Itulah yang akan kulakukan."

"Kalau ternyata kau juga mencintainya?"

"Akan kukatakan padanya."

"Tentang Itachi-san?"

"Akan kulupakan. Itu kalau aku benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, lho…"

"O-ke… kamu orang yang jujur ya! Aku suka padamu!" Kataku sambil memeluknya. Dia langsung salah tingkah.

"Um, Sakura-Chan… sudah sore nih! Aku pulang ya! Mau kuantar sampai rumah dulu?" Tanyanya dengan polos. Manisnya…

"Gak usah, rumahku deket sini kok. Sampai nanti, ya!"

"Oke deh kalo gitu. Bye, Sakura!" Diapun pergi. Aku hanya berharap semoga mereka berdua bahagia…

**Sudut Pandang Sasuke**

Aku Tertegun di dapur. Apa yang diinginkan Sakura? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Semakin memikirkannya aku semakin pusing. Tanpa sadar, aku meminum segelas air yang ada di meja, tanpa tahu apa isinya.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Sasuke! aku datang!!" Terdengar suara Naruto dari depan pintu rumahku. Ugh, kenapa rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali? Mataku juga berkunang-kunang… tubuhku juga rasanya memanas… apa yang tadi kuminum? Jangan-jangan…sake?

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahku (dia memang suka masuk sembarangan karena dia sudah sangat sering bermain kesini sejak dulu) lalu menghampiriku. Wajahnya ceria sekali. Wajah seperti itu membuatku ingin menciumnya…

"Sasukeeeeee!!! Tadi menyenangkan sekali deh! Sakura-Chan itu baik sekali ya!" Ujarnya senang. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?

"…"

"Sasuke? kok diem aja? Dan…mukamu merah tuh! Demam? Jangan-jangan flu burung!!! Sini!" Diapun meletakkan dahinya di dahiku. Berhenti… jangan terlalu dekat denganku…aku bisa…

"Sa-sasuke…? sedang apa kamu…?" Tanpa sadar, aku sudah mendorong tubuhnya ke lantai dan menjepit tubuhnya. Wajahnya sangat dekat…

Akupun menciumnya di bibir. Wajahnya sangat kaget. Tangan dan tubuhnya meronta-ronta, minta dilepaskan. Aku tak membiarkannya, lalu mencoba untuk melepas kancing bajunya. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menjepitnya di atas kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetaran, aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya.

"Naru…manis sekali…" Sambil berkomentar begitu, aku menjilat lehernya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!!! SASUKE!!! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?? Nnn…!!" Dia terus-terusan menjerit sementara aku masih melanjutkan aksiku. Tak kusadari peganganku di tangannya melemah, dan tiba-tiba pegangannya terlepas.

PLAAAAKKK!!!!

Dia menampar pipiku dengan keras. Air mata seraya keluar dari matanya yang indah. Tubuhnya masih saja gemetaran.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?

**Sudut Pandang Naruto**

Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan? Kenapa dia… menyerangku seperti itu? Rasanya aku mencium sesuatu yang asing di sekitar mulutnya.

Bau asam itu… jangan-jangan dia minum sake?

"Sasuke…kau mabuk ya?? Kenapa kau bisa mabuk? Tolong jangan menyerangku lagi, karena kau cuma mabuk!" Ucapku agak cemas, lalu mengelus pundaknya. Dia malah…memelukku.

"Siapa bilang aku bertindak seperti ini hanya karena aku mabuk?" Serunya tiba-tiba.

Apa maksudnya?

Dia memelukku lebih erat. Sesak! Tapi… apa ini? Debaran jantung Sasuke bisa terasa. Cepat sekali berdetaknya. Hangat tubuhnya juga bisa kurasakan.

"Naruto… aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu…"

DEG! Sa-Sasuke….? dia….? Apa yang dia katakan? Tunggu! Aku jadi ingat ucapan Sakura-Chan…

_//"Naruto, apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau Sasuke-kun mencintaimu?"//_

Sakura-Chan… jangan-jangan dia… Sudah mengetahui perasaan Sasuke terhadapku, jadi dia menanyakan hal itu tadi…? Tapi, Sasuke kan tahu bahwa aku mencintai kakaknya! Jadi selama ini dia…

"A-apa sih yang kau katakan, Sasuke? kau kan tahu kalau aku mencintai Itachi-san! Kau mengerti perasaanku kan? Iya kan?"

"Benar, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, kau tak mengerti perasaanku! Kau selalu saja menyebut namanya, selalu saja dia! Itachi! Itachi! Kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku setiap kali kau menyebut namanya! Kau tak mengerti… aku mencintaimu sejak kecil, semenjak kau memberikan senyumanmu untukku… jauh sebelum kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menyukai Itachi! Naruto… kau brengsek…" dia berbicara panjang lebar. Aku merasakan ada yang basah dari bajuku. Air mata yang hangat keluar dari mata Sasuke. mengapa dia menangis?

"Tak bisakah kau… mengerti perasaanku… Naruto? Tak bisakah aku memilikimu? Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku, walau hanya sedetik?" ucapnya sambil menagis. Mendengarnya, hatiku bagai ditancap sembilu. Kenapa dia mengucapkan hal seperti itu, bahkan menangis untukku? Aku tak pantas untuk air matanya!

"…Ha….hahaha… bodoh sekali aku… mana mungkin kau menerimaku! Kau kan mencintai Itachi… aku takkan pernah bisa menang dari kakakku terseyang itu… memalukan, apa yang kukatakan dari tadi?" Air matanya masih mengalir. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Dia menatapku. Matanya… matanya kosong, bagai tak ada perasaan sama sekali. Air matanya sudah agak mengering, meninggalkan bekas hitam di sekitar matanya. Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba badannya berbalik. Mau kemana dia?

"Sasuke? mau kemana?"

"…." Lalu dia berlari keluar, meninggalkanku yang bertanya-tanya seorang diri di rumahnya.

**Sudut Pandang Sasuke**

Aku berlari, tanpa menghiraukan apapun yang ada. Tanpa terasa, rintik hujan mulai turun seakan-akan mengejekku. Aku berhenti untuk berlindung di sebuah toko. Banyak orang-orang hilir-mudik di jalanan yang basah karena hujan. Payung-payung menghiasi kota, pasangan-pasangan berjalan beriringan dengan wajah bahagia. Aku iri melihat mereka; aku takkan pernah seperti itu bersama orang yang paling kucintai.

Naruto…

Betapa aku ingin kau berada di sisiku saat ini, menghangatkan tubuhku yang mendingin karena hujan. Aku ingin reaksimu adalah senyuman saat aku menyatakan perasaanku, bukannya perasaan kaget dan ketidak-percayaan yang menghiasi wajahmu seperti yang kau lakukan tadi.

Sayup-sayup, terdengarlah melodi lagu kesukaanku. Aku sering mendengarnya karena lagu ini cerminan dari perasaanku. Lagu dari band Yovie and the Nuno. Sambil mendengarkan, akupun menyanyikannya juga.

_**Inginku, bukan hanya jadi temanmu**_

_**Atau sekedar sahabatmu**_

_**Yang rajin dengar ceritamu**_

_//" Eng… Cuma mau curhat kok… begini lho, sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun Itachi-san… jadi aku mau minta bantuan nih! Um… apa sih yang dia suka?"//_

_**Tak perlu, hanya kau lihat ketulusan**_

_**Yang sebenarnya tak kusangka**_

_**Kadang kuhilang kesabaran**_

_//"Beliin aja kaos warna merah atau apa aja warna merah! Gampang kan! Yang kreatif dong, jangan cuma ngandelin info dariku doang!"//_

_**Mungkinkah, akan segera mengerti**_

_**Seiring jalannya hari**_

_**Sungguh ku tergila padamu…**_

_**Yang ada, bila tak juga kau sadari**_

_**Akan kutempuh banyak cara**_

_**Agar engkau tahu semua mauku**_

_//"LEPASKAN AKU!!! SASUKE!!! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?? Nnn…!!"//_

_**Biarkan, aku untuk jadi kasihmu**_

_**Karena tak percaya ungkapan**_

_**Cinta tak harus memiliki**_

_**Terlambat, bila aku harus berubah **_

_**Ku terlanjur ingini semua**_

_**Yang ada di dalam dirimu**_

_//"Tak bisakah kau… mengerti perasaanku… Naruto? Tak bisakah aku memilikimu? Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku, walau hanya sedetik?"//_

_**Mungkinkah, akan segera mengerti**_

_**Seiring jalannya hari**_

_**Sungguh ku tergila padamu**_

_**Yang ada, bila tak juga kau sadari**_

_**Akan kutempuh banyak cara**_

_**Agar engkau yakin semua mauku…**_

_**Dan berulang, mencoba…**_

'_**Tuk merebut hati dan cintamu…**_

_**Sadarkah dirimu, sering kau kesalkan, aku…**_

_**Bila masih saja kau menyebut namanya…**_

_//"Benar, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, kau tak mengerti perasaanku! Kau selalu saja menyebut namanya, selalu saja dia! Itachi! Itachi! Kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku setiap kali kau menyebut namanya! Kau tak mengerti… aku mencintaimu sejak kecil, semenjak kau memberikan senyumanmu untukku… jauh sebelum kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menyukai Itachi! Naruto… kau brengsek…"//_

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya… kini Naruto pasti membenciku… takkan ada lagi senyumannya untukku…

Hujan mulai berhenti. Aku berjalan lagi, menuju jembatan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Saat itu aku dan dia sama sekali tidak akur. Kami terus bertengkar. Tapi pada akhirnya kami bisa saling mengerti. Kami sering bermain bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, dan pulang bersama. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Sungguh saat-saat yang indah. Mungkin sekarang aku takkan mengalaminya lagi…

Aku menutup mukaku dengan tangan. Tidak, aku tak boleh menangis lagi. Aku tak boleh menyesali apa yang baru saja kuperbuat pada Naruto tadi. Bukankah seharusnya aku merasa lega karena aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku?

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada telapak tangan menyentuh punggungku.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku melihat sesosok orang berambut panjang dan mata putih menatapku dengan cemas.

**Sudut Pandang Naruto**

Pergi kemana Sasuke? aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tetap tak ketemu! Anak idiot itu…

Kenapa dia bisa sampai menyukaiku? Yang kutahu, dia selalu bertengkar denganku, tak pernah setuju dengan pendapatku… Kenapa?

Lalu, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku padanya?

Dia memang menyebalkan dan bersikap seolah-olah dia tahu segalanya. Tapi ada saatnya dia tertawa dan tersenyum tulus untukku. Terkadang dia mengagetkanku dengan kebaikan hatinya yang jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Dia selalu ada untukku dan meskipun sambil mengeluh, dia akan selalu menolongku saat aku berada dalam kesulitan.

Apakah aku mencintainya? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku pada Itachi-san? Sebenarnya kapan aku pernah menyukai Itachi-san? Oh, saat itu dia menolongku saat aku diserang oleh segerombolan anak yang tak suka padaku.dia datang menyelamatkanku yang tengah dipukuli mereka. Apakah itu alasan yang cukup untuk bisa mencintainya? Apakah aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya layaknya seorang kekasih, atau menganggapnya sebagai kakak yang bisa melindungiku setiap saat? Aku masih ingat saat itu aku agak sebal karena aku berharap Sasuke yang menolongku, bukannya Itachi-san. Tapi ternyata saat itu kebetulan Sasuke sedang sakit, jadi…

Jangan-jangan sebenarnya aku…juga mencintainya?

Aku berhenti sejenak. Aku harus memastikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak bisa begini terus, atau aku akan kehilangan dan menyakiti hati mereka berdua. Aku melangkah ke arah rumahku dan mengambil kado untuk Itachi-san yang ulang tahun sekarang.

Aku akan memastikannya sekarang juga…

**Sudut Pandang Sasuke**

Orang yang menanyakan keadaanku itu menawarkan saputangan miliknya padaku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa air mataku masih ada di wajahku. Memalukan sekali, masa cowok menangis!

"Ini. Tak apa-apa, jangan malu-malu. Aku juga tadi… sedang depresi." Katanya lagi. Dia juga lagi depresi?

"Thanks."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya. Aku menghapus air mataku dan terdiam sejenak, baru menjawabnya.

"…Sasuke…"

"Namaku Neji. Kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

"…Aku…. Baru saja patah hati…" Jawabku dengan jujur. Aku tak peduli siapa orang ini, aku hanya ingin curhat agar perasaanku sedikit lebih lega.

"Oh ya? Ternyata kita senasib. Barusan aku juga baru ditolak oleh senior yang kusukai." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Aku menatapnya. Dia juga… baru ditolak?

"…Tapi mungkin persoalanku lebih rumit…karena aku… menyukai temanku sejak kecil yang… berjenis kelamin sama denganku." Kataku lagi. Matanya terbelalak. Apakah dia akan menganggapku menjijikkan?

"Ya ampun, kenapa kita mirip sekali ya? Mungkin sudah takdir… sebenarnya aku juga. Tadi siang aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekaligus memberinya hadiah karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Dia menolakku dengan lembut. Dia bilang dia sudah punya orang yang dia sukai, dan orang itu adalah sahabat dari adiknya sendiri. Dia tersenyum lalu minta maaf padaku. Hatiku hancur, lalu pergi kesini dan menangis. Khu, aku cengeng sekali ya… bagaimana denganmu?" Ceritanya panjang lebar. Mendengarnya, rasanya aku jadi teringat sesuatu…tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya. apa ya?

"Kalau aku…sudah tahu siapa yang disukai oleh orang yang kusukai ini; bagaimana tidak, orang itu tak lain dari kakakku sendiri. Tadi, tak sengaja aku mabuk dan hampir…uh… melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada orang yang kusukai itu. Dia terus-menerus menyuruhku berhenti dan mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku mengerti perasaannya yang mencintai kakakku. Aku kesal, lalu menyatakan semua perasaanku padanya. Setelah itu, aku pergi; karena aku tahu kalau dia pasti menolakku…" Ceritaku sambil mengingat kejadian yang tadi. Neji mengangkat sebuah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa dia akan menolakmu? Mungkin saja dia berubah pikiran. Kau masih punya kesempatan! Sedangkan aku, sudah jelas-jelas ditolak oleh Itachi-senpai…" mendengar hal itu aku langsung terkaget. Dia bilang….Itachi? jadi orang yang disukainya adalah…Itachi?

"A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan…?"

"Hah? Oh, Itachi-senpai itu nama orang yang kusukai. Nama lengkapnya Uchiha Itachi. Kenapa dengan itu?" Tanyanya agak heran. Benar juga! Aku teringat bahwa hari ini ulang tahun kakak! Lalu…

_//" Dia bilang dia sudah punya orang yang dia sukai, dan orang itu adalah sahabat dari adiknya sendiri."//_

Jadi kakak…juga mencintai Naruto…?

Ha, aku tahu aku takkan punya kesempatan bersamanya. Tak lama lagi mereka akan mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing dan pacaran. Haha… malang sekali aku ini…

"…Tak mungkin…"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bilang, Sasuke?"

"Aku tak mungkin bersamanya. Kemungkinan dia menerimaku hampir 0. Kau tahu? Orang yang kau sukai itu adalah kakakku. Dia bilang bahwa dia menyukai sahabat dari aku, adiknya, bukan? Satu-satunya sahabat terdekatku adalah Naruto; orang yang kusukai. Konyol ya? Mereka saling menyukai tapi mereka tak menyadarinya. Dasar orang-orang idiot…" Dia mendengarkan ceritaku dengan ekpresi terkejut. Kami terdiam sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba dia berdiri.

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita bunuh diri saja?" Kata-katanya sungguh membuatku kaget. Bunuh diri? Apa dia sudah kehilangan akal sehat?

"Apa-apaan kau Neji?"

"Biasanya begitu kan? Kalau cinta ditolak, orang-orang di film-film drama klasik pasti bunuh diri. Atau merana seorang diri. Bagaimanapun, yang kuinginkan hanya dia. Aku tak mau sendiri atau melihatnya bersama orang lain, itu hanya membuat hatiku sakit!" Serunya dengan serius. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakannya benar juga. Aku menatapnya. Wajahnya pasrah sekali… akupun mengangguk pelan.

"…Boleh juga…"

Kami menaiki jembatan tadi dan bersiap untuk melompat. Tapi, sepasang tangan menahan kami. Kami menoleh dan melihat seorang anak dengan rambut merah dan memakai maskara tebal terengah-engah, lalu memukul kami berdua.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KALIAN PIKIRKAN??? MAU MATI YA HAH???" Teriaknya marah. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Tiba-tiba tangannya menapar pipi Neji. Aku langsung kaget sekaligus terheran-heran.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN??? KENAPA KAU SAMPAI BERBUAT BEGINI??? DASAR BODOH!!!" Orang itu memeluk Neji lalu…menangis?

"Gaara…Apa yang kau tahu? Kau tak mengerti kan perasaanku? Kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan kan?! JAWAB AKU!!" Teriak Neji sambil meneteskan air mata. Mungkin Gaara ini teman Neji?

"Aku tahu perasaan itu… tahu sekali… bahkan aku jauh lebih tahu daripada kau, Neji… kau tak tahu kan, bahwa aku yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi temanmu ini mencintaimu? Karena kau bilang bahwa kau suka Itachi-senpai! Aku selalu merasakan perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan itu… aku mengalah demi kebahagiaanmu…" Ucapnya sambil memeluk Neji lebih erat. Neji tertegun sejenak. Sepertinya Neji benar-benar baru tahu bahwa Gaara ini mencintainya.

"Kau…Mencintaiku?"

"Ya. Sangat cinta; Sampai terasa sakit… aku tahu kau takkan membalas perasaanku ini tapi…biarkan aku menyatakannya agar aku sedikit lega…" Katanya pelan sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Orang ini mirip sekali denganku…

"Gaara…"

"A-aku harus pergi… jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tak berguna seperti tadi la-" Sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Neji memegang pergelangan tangannya. Gaara langsung kaget dan muka Neji memerah.

"Ng…jangan pergi dulu… ja-jangan menganggap aku sudah menolakmu lho… aku… aku…" Wajah Neji tambah merah. Gaara ikut-ikutan tersipu.

"…Ya…?"

"Boleh… beri aku kesempatan? Mungkin saja perasaanku pada Itachi-senpai bisa berangsur-angsur menghilang kalau kau mau membantuku untuk…melupakannya…" Gaara langsung bengong mendengarkan peryataan Neji. Neji langsung tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Gaara, mengecupnya lembut di pipi.

"…Boleh?" Tanya Neji lagi. Dengan canggung Gaara mengangguk-angguk. Merekapun berdiri.

"Ayo kita pulang--Oh, aku sampai lupa kau, Sasuke! walaupun pada akhirnya Naruto tak memilihmu, jangan putus asa. Kau bisa mencari cinta baru. Itupun kalau kau mau. Sudah ya, aku mau pulang. Senang bertemu denganmu." Dengan itu, dia pergi dengan pacar barunya. Enak aja ngomong, itu kan karena kamu udah ada gandengan baru!

Haah…Hari yang melelahkan. Sudahlah, aku urus saja persoalan dengan Naruto nanti. Sekarang, aku mau istirahat dulu. Barangkali dia sudah tak memikirkan aku lagi. Akupun berdiri dan bersiap pulang ke rumah.

**Sudut Pandang Naruto**

Aku berlari ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sesampainya di sana, aku disambut oleh Itachi-san yang kebetulan juga ingin keluar rumah. Ugh, aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Aku harus memastikannya sekarang juga!

"Hei Naruto-kun. Ada apa?" Sapanya dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya. Mana ada yang tahan kalau diberi senyuman seperti itu! Uh, jangan tegang. Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya.

"Itachi-san, Sasuke sudah pulang?" Tanyaku sambil menahan muka merah. Dia mengeryitkan dahi.

"Belum, tuh. Kukira dia bersamamu. Kemana ya dia?" Dia bertanya balik dengan nada cemas. Mungkin, sekarang waktunya…

"Um, Itachi-san? Hari ini kamu ulang tahun ya?" Tanyaku dengan kikuk. Dia tertawa kecil lalu menyentuh pundakku.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Mau ngasih kado?" Godanya, masih senyum. Aku menelan ludah, lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Iya… Selamat ulang tahun ya!" Dia termangu sebentar, lalu menerima kadonya. Mukanya sedikit tersipu.

"Wah. Thanks ya… sebenarnya ga perlu kok, aku kan sudah kuliah!" Ucapnya malu-malu. Aku menunduk, lalu mempersiapkan hati.

"Sebenarnya… ada yang ingin kusampaikan sejak dulu… aku rasa sekarang waktu yang tepat…"

"Hn? Apa itu?"

"Aku… Dari dulu aku… suka pada Itachi-senpai…" Akhirnya aku menyatakannya. Entah kenapa, jantungku tak berdebar-debar sama sekali. Tapi hatiku terasa plong, bebas… rasanya baru keluar dari tekanan yang berat. Kulihat reaksi Itachi-senpai, dia berekspresi seolah-olah dia tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Ternyata, aku sudah pasti akan ditolak ya… tapi entah kenapa aku tak menyesal sama sekali. Yang kupikirkan saat ini malah dimana Sasuke sekarang… aku tersenyum kecil, lalu bersiap untuk angkat kaki dan mencari Sasuke.

"A-aku Cuma mau bilang begitu kok. Sudah ya, aku mau mencari Sa-" sebelum kata-kataku selesai, Itachi-senpai memelukku dari belakang. Aku sungguh kaget terhadap aksinya itu.

"Tunggu… aku takkan menolakmu, kok. Karena aku juga mencintaimu…" Terlontarlah ucapan itu dari mulutnya yang membuatku kaget setengah mati. Dia… Itachi-san… mencintaiku…

Dia tersenyum lembut, lalu mendekatiku dan meraih tanganku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?" Tanyanya dengan muka serius. Hatiku bimbang. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… aku kira, aku akan ditolak…

Srek!

Aku mendengar sesuatu dari luar pagar. Apa itu?

Aku menegok ke sana dan melihat kilasan bayangan hitam dan biru. Aku langsung berpikir, itu pasti Sasuke!

Aku membalikkan badan dan bermaksud mengejarnya, tapi Itachi-senpai masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku menatapnya, begitupula dengannya.

"Mau kemana…? Dan apa jawabanmu?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi agak cemas. Aku menundukkan kepala. Bagaimana tentang Itachi-san? Aku menyukainya kan? Kenapa aku harus mengejar Sasuke kalau aku sudah diterima oleh orang yang kucintai?

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahku. Aku tahu jawabannya…

"Maaf, Itachi-san… aku tak bisa berpacaran denganmu." Mendengarnya, Itachi-san langsung terkejut. Mungkin dia berpikir, _"Kok bisa? Bukankah tadi dia yang menembakku?"_

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Karena maksudku kesini hanya untuk memberi kado untukmu dan memastikan perasaanku padamu, bukan untuk mengetahui perasaanmu padaku. Aku bingung. Sebenarnya, siapa yang kusukai? Apa itu kau, ataukah Sasuke? Setelah kukatakan semua perasaanku padamu, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa yang selalu kupikirkan adalah Sasuke… mungkin perasaanku padamu hanya menganggap sebagai kakak saja… karena itu, maaf ya, Itachi-san…" Jelasku panjang lebar. Itachi-san terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum sendu. Dia memelukku.

"Oh begitu… ternyata aku kalah, ya, dengan Sasuke… kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Kau harus segera mengejarnya." Ucapnya, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Aku berbalik dan berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke. sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan Itachi-san.

"Semoga kalian bahagia…"

**Sudut Pandang Sasuke**

Aku melarikan diri untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Kenapa hal yang buruk terjadi dua kali pada hari ini? Apa ini karma untukku karena sering bersikap arogan?

"Sasuke!!! tunggu, Sasuke!!!!" Terdengar teriakannya dari kejauhan. Ternyata dia benar-benar jago olahraga… aku mempercepat gerakanku, tapi sepertinya aku masih kalah darinya soal olahraga; karena sekarang dia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dibelakangku!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jatuh dari belakang. Aku menoleh, dan kulihat Naruto terjatuh dengan luka di kakinya. Dia mencoba berdiri, tapi kelihatanyya dia mengalami kesulitan. Kakinya gemetar, lalu memanggilku.

"Sa…suke… tunggu aku… kumohon, dengarkan aku sebentar…" Dia mencoba berlari, tapi malah terjatuh lagi. Aku berhenti dan memandangnya.

"…"

"Sasuke… aku-"

"Selamat ya, akhirnya kamu bisa bersama dengan aniki. Senang kan? Kau mendapatkan orang yang sempurna. Dia bisa apa saja, bahkan sampai memasak…" Kataku sinis. Dia menatapku dengan geram.

"Siapa yang pacaran dengannya? Tadi aku Cuma-"

"Sudah, jangan bohong; kalian kan saling mencintai. Enak ya, cinta yang berbalas; aku sih, gak akan pernah bisa begitu."

"DIAM!!!! TAK BISAKAH KAU MENDENGARKANKU DULU???" Teriaknya dengan gusar. Aku kaget dengan luapan emosi yang ditunjukkannya; biasanya dia tak pernah sampai segusar ini. Akupun menutup mulut dan membiarkan dia bicara.

"Tadi itu, aku hanya memberi kado untuknya dan mengatakan perasaanku padanya; sekedar memastikan apa sebenarnya rasaku padanya. Setelah kupastikan, ternyata perasaanku padanya hanyalah rasa respek karena dia pernah menyelamatkanku. Aku terus memikirkanmu. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa yang sebenarnya kucintai…" Dia terdiam, lalu dengan cepat memelukku.

"...Adalah kamu…" Sambungnya. Aku sungguh kaget mendengar semua kata-katanya. Tubuhku kaku, jantungku seakan menolak untuk memperlambat gerakannya. Mukaku memanas. Naruto menatapku dan mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku. Dengan lembut dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia berhenti. Wajahnya tersipu malu. Senyuman hangatnya kini menghiasi wajahnya yang merona.

"Kenapa diam saja Sasuke? kaget?" Ucapnya, masih memelukku erat. Aku masih termangu, seakan waktu berhenti.

Ini Naruto? Naruto yang itu? Orang idiot yang menyukai kakakku sekaligus orang yang kusukai? Aku memandangnya sejenak. Dia masih tersenyum malu.

"Na-Naruto…? Apa yang- kenapa-"

"Tsk tsk, Sasuke-kun, kukira kau jenius…" Ucapnya dengan tawa kecil. Mukaku memerah, tapi dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

"Jadi…?" Tanyaku dengan bodohnya. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi? Jadi apa? Yang jelas, aku mencintaimu. Soal perasaanmu padaku, terserah. Kudengar beberapa saat lalu, kau menyukaiku juga? Jadi, gimana kalau kita pacaran aja?" Ujarnya dengan senang. Hatiku serasa di surga mendengar ucapannya. Pacaran? Dengan orang yang sudah 10 tahun kusukai?

Akhirnya, senyuman tersungging di bibirku. Aku balas memeluknya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh kan? Kau bukan orang iseng yang nyamar jadi Naruto kan?"

"Eeeh!!! Ngapain juga ada orang yang nyamar jadi aku??? Tentu aja aku Naruto asli!!! Dan aku sungguh-sungguh kok!!!" Katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu menggandeng tangannya, beranjak pergi.

"Okelah. Ayo pulang. Udah sore, nih."

"Okie! Gimana kalau kamu traktir aku ramen dulu? yah? yah? Please!!!" Pintanya dengan mata-mata berbinar-binar. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Ternyata, Naruto tetep Naruto walau jadi pacarku…"

"Hey!!!"

"Bercanda. Ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen."

"Waaaaiii!!!! Thanks, Sasuke!!!"

Dengan itu, kamipun pergi menuju Ichiraku Ramen dengan bergandengan tangan. Aku benar-benar bersyukur. Walau awalnya hari ini sungguh menyebalkan, akhirnya aku bisa bersamanya juga.

Aku harap hal ini terus terjadi…

_**Bersambung…**_

A/N: Panjang euy! Hebat juga gue bisa nulis sampe sepanjang ini! Kemana kemalasanku pergi??? Wueheee, demi SasuNaru apapun kulakukan!

Mami: Ngapain ngetik mulu??? Bukannya belajar!!! Apaan nih??? –ngintip fanfic-

Uzuchi: Wadoh… Iya, iya!!! Aku belajar!!! Hush, jangan liat! Naruto kok!!!

Mami: Kamu itu ya, Naruto melulu! Belajar! Liat tuh barang-barang Naruto kamu udah numpuk!!! Dikiloin baru tau rasa!!!!

Uzuchi: Bah!!! Ngiloin, aku sebarin berat badan mami!

Mami: Anak kurang asem… awas kamu, kalo ada Naruto gak mama beliin!

Dan seterusnya… kita emang sering adu ngancem… Cuma kompak pas lagi makan sambel terasi… Ujung-ujungnya juga gue masuk kamar, mengurung diri sambil bayangin SasuNaru… Belajar? Mana pernah? Tanya Pikun sebagai mamaku yang ke-2.

Wadokh kepanjangan!! Bye!!!


End file.
